zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Legend of Zelda: Return of Ganondorf/Ch. 4
Chapter 3 --- Chapter 4 --- Chapter 5 Part 1 Lank yelped and struggled to escape, but the fat Moblin held fast. He then began to drag the helpless youngster away, towards another Moblin. This one was older and not as fat as the Moblin that had captured Lank, and had smallish tusks protruding from his mouth. He looked mean and tough. "Good work, Hoggart," said the older Moblin. Hoggart, the Moblin that had captured Lank, grinned and nodded stupidly. "I wonder if 'e's got any treasure," he said.. "A little whelp like 'im? Naw. But..." said the older Moblin, whose name was Tusko, "Ha ha! We could hold 'im ransom! I bet the blokes of Ordon Village will give us something nice fer one of their kids..." "W-Wait!" said Lank. He reached into his pocket and pulled out some pumpkin seeds. "I...I have these, they taste good roasted. C-Can this be your ransom...?" "Hmm..." said Tusko. He turned to his companion. "Whaddaya think, Hoggart? Are pumpkin seeds enough?" "Oh yeah," said the fat Moblin, grinning. "We could cut off one of 'is fingers and give it back to the villagers in exchange for the seeds!" He eyed Lank nastily, grinning. "Does that sound fair to yew, whelp?" Lank put the seeds back in his pocket, looking rather pale. "N-Never mind..." he mumbled. The two Moblins laughed cruelly. "Let's get 'im back to camp," said Tusko. So the two Moblins left, with the helpless Lank in tow. Meanwhile, at Ordon Village, Mayor Bo was holding yet another meeting with the adults, this one about what to do about Lank being gone. At the same time the kids were holding a meeting about the same thing. We'll pay attention to the kids for now. "I can't believe he left," said Ilia. "He KNOWS there are monsters out in Hyrule Field! Especially at night!" "What if he gets captured by Zenai? Or worse, The Plunderers?" said Talo. Everyone shuddered. The Plunderers, due to their infamy, were feared greatly by the peaceful folk of Ordon Village. Thanks to Link, however, they didn't dare enter the village (but they would sometimes prowl around the outskirts). "We can't do anything about it, either," said Colin. Meanwhile, back at Hyrule Castle, the girl in the brown cloak was just passing through the front gates into Hyrule Castle town. She liked to mingle amidst the townies, the same ones that Zenai happened to look down his nose at. Tonight she would stop and visit Telma for a bit. She soon arrived at Telma's bar, and walked inside. Louise, Telma's pet cat, greeted the cloaked girl with a purr and a rub against the legs. Three Hylians named Shad, Auru and Ashei were sitting at the round table in the back. "How're you doing, Dezla?" Telma asked. She was rather hefty (yet quite beautiful), and was of course the barkeep. "Hello, Dezla," said Auru. "Marvelous to see you again, Dezla," said Shad. Ashei smiled and nodded at Dezla. "I'm sure you heard what Zenai did?" Telma asked. "Oh, I know," said Dezla. "This time it was someone from Ordon Village. He just won't leave those people alone! But..." Dezla looked around, to make sure no one loyal to Zenai was eavesdropping. "I heard he put up quite a fight against Zenai. He even managed to kill one of his guards! Huh...I'd actually like to meet this Ordonian..." "Best make sure Zenai doesn't notice, hon," said Telma, winking. Meanwhile, back in the dungeons of Hyrule Castle, Link was sitting quietly on the pile of straw that was supposed to be a bed, rubbing his wounded shoulder. The bleeding had stopped but it still hurt like a bitch. "What a day," he said to himself. "Who'd have believed that Zenai could stoop this low?" He looked around, and spotted the nearby barred window. He got up, walked over to the window, and looked out (yes, it was low enough for him to look out of). "Then again...it's actually not that hard to believe." said Link. He sighed. "I just hope Lank's keeping himself out of trouble..." Meanwhile, outside of Hyrule Castle, the black-cloaked figure had just finished climbing up on top of the battlements. It looked back at the castle for a few seconds, and then, amazingly, a huge pair of dragon's wings burst from its back. With these, it flew away into the night... Part 2 Meanwhile, at the Plunderers' camp, Hoggart was busy tying Lank to a wooden post. "Hold still, ya brat! Haha, there! Now yew won't be gettin' away, eh?" said Hoggart, giggling evilly. He turned to his brother. "'ey, Tusko, I just realized sumthin'!" said Hoggart. Tusko looked up from sharpening a skinning knife. "Wot?" the older Moblin asked. "That you put yer pants on backwards today?" He chuckled. Hoggart looked down at his pants to see that they were indeed on backwards. "Whoops," he said. "But wot I meant was...this little whelp we caught, 'e looks just like a midget version of that skinny swordsman, ya know, the one wot rides that brown horse!" Tusko stared at Lank. "Yer right!" he said. "'e does look like that swordsman! Nearly the spittin' image! I bet it's his brother!" Lank didn't know whether to be worried or not. "Eh, you sure this is a good idea, then, 'aving the swordsman's brother captive? Wot if 'e comes in the middle of the night an' cuts off our 'eads?!" asked Hoggart, looking nervous. Tusko simply laughed. "Yew didn't see wot I saw today, brother of mine," he said. "The swordsman, being led away by the prince! Goin' towards the castle!" "Ya mean..." "Yup. 'e musta done sumthin' to piss off princey and got locked in the castle dungeons fer it! We won't hafta worry about 'im cuttin' off our heads!" Lank sighed unhappily. He was rather hoping that The Plunderers would release him out of fear of death. But now, that seemed impossible. Unless... "That swordsman is my brother!" said Lank. This got Tusko and Hoggart (as well as the other Plunderers) to look around at him. "He's a master at escaping from dungeons! And he'll find out where I am! And when he does...heads will roll!" Everything was silent for a few seconds. Then, all of the Plunderers began to laugh uproariously. "Lissen to the little whelp, tryin' to sound all tough-like!" Hoggart cried, giggling and snorting. "Thinks 'e's a little firebrand!" said a scrawny Bokoblin. "Ain't it cute?" a big Moblin said, guffawing. Lank's face was quite red with embarrassment now. "Why did I even say anything?" he muttered to himself. Meanwhile, the black-cloaked stranger with the dragon's wings was flying high above Hyrule Field. "It's him, then," it (I mean he) said to himself. "The Hero, chosen by the gods. Master was right." The black-cloaked stranger soon alighted upon a tall rock. Wings folded neatly against his cloaked body, the stranger stared up at the sky, only his frightening, glowing eyes visible. The stars did not reflect themselves in those eyes. The stranger then reached up towards his hood (with hands ending in pointed claws) and pulled it away from his face. Shockingly, there were two horns jutting out from his jet-black hair. The right side of his face was rather obscured by this hair. His face...his face was the face of a dragon, with leathery gray skin and large, lupine ears. A pair of razor sharp fangs hung past his chin, glistening in the moonlight. Even more amazingly, an ancient, golden longsword materialized out of thin air into the draconic stranger's left hand. He looked at it, his image reflected in the sword's scarred blade. He grinned, revealing more white, pointed teeth. "Shall Master Ganondorf give me the honor of slaying the Hero myself? Or do I just capture him?" he asked himself. He looked out towards Hyrule Field. "We'll see what he says," he said. He then stretched his massive wings, leaped off of the rock, and was soon soaring away, into the night. Afterword Guess who the stranger is! :D Category:Adventure Category:RatedPG13 Category:Comedy Category:Fanfic Chapter Category:Purple Paw Studios